


Of embarassing medical conditions

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Couple dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Conditions, No plot for the most part, One Shot, Slice of Life, Written just for laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: Enjoy the Aki/Asami slice-of-life madness ;) ha ha
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 19
Kudos: 268





	Of embarassing medical conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the Aki/Asami slice-of-life madness ;) ha ha

Asami hadn't planned for yet another evening to turn out as it did.

In all honesty, it wasn't in his nature to make such plans. 

In fact, _and_ despite the opinion of most of the viperine tongues that constituted his social circuit, sex really wasn't at the top of Asami Ryuichi's daily priority list. 

But alas, one thing had somehow led to another, and what had started as a quiet dinner at home, had once again ended with the business man lying half-naked across the living room's sofa, with an exasperated Akihito moaning under him.

"A-Asami... S-Stop. I...I can't anymore...." 

The photographer's desperate plea only succeeded in making the older man grin wider.

Sporting a devilish gleam in his eyes, Asami increased the attention he was bestowing on Akihito's lower half, making the younger man's erection all but disappear inside his mouth.

" _Asami_!" Akihito begged helplessly. "I'm _not_ kidding! I'm about to come already!"

 _Then come_ , Asami thought with amusement; further teasing his lover by rolling his tongue around the younger man's sensitive tip. 

"You bastard!" The photographer hissed; his back arching against the sofa as soon as he felt Asami's hand squeeze his balls.

It didn't take long after that for Akihito to completely lose control of himself. 

He came, long and hard, muffling the sound of his orgasm into one of the sofa's pillows, which he conveniently also used to hide his flushed face from view.

When, minutes later, he dropped the pillow, still panting and covered in sweat, the pensive expression on his lover's face, as the latter licked his lips, didn't escape his notice.

"Have you been drinking those spinach shakes again?" Asami asked with a grimace whilst swallowing, which caused the photographer to blush twenty shades of red.

"A-Are you seriously complaining about the taste of my cum, you bastard?! For the record, _you_ were the one who decided to go down on me. I didn't ask you to!"

The business man shrugged unconcerned. "Maybe my palate is off... Here, let me do you again just to make sure."

But before the business man had a chance to act on the offer, a pillow went flying through the air, hitting him straight in the face. "The _hell_ you will!" Was Akihito's outraged retort.

"Ah, damn it!" The photographer continued angrily as he looked down on himself, noticing for the first time that some of his 'seed' had landed on the sofa. "I washed these bloody sofa covers just this morning. Kami knows they are a pain in the ass to wash!"

Asami chuckled at his distress. "Don't worry. I'll ask Kirishima to send them to the cleaners first thing in the morning." He announced as he got up from the sofa and started untying the belt on his pants.

An action which did not go unnoticed by Akihito.

"H-Hey, Asami..."

"What?"

"W-What are you doing?"

The older man arched an eyebrow at the question. "I'm taking my pants off. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Huh...I can see that. What I meant was, _why_ are you taking your pants off?"

"...Would you rather I fuck you with my pants on?"

Unbeknownst to Asami, who continued to undress unperturbed, the younger man actually trembled upon hearing the last remark; his eyes widening as if he was about to succumb to a fit of panic.

"Hm...Asami?" Akihito started, fidgeting uncomfortably on the sofa.

So consumed was the business man in his task of undressing himself that he did not pay any heed to the photographer's sudden change of demeanour. "What?" He replied absentminded.

"Hm...Would you mind if we didn't go all the way tonight?"

The unexpected request was enough to instantly grab Asami's attention.

He lifted his gaze back towards Akihito, sporting a deep frown. "What did you just say?"

The younger man gulped, sitting up on the sofa and hugging his knees. "I said, w-would you mind if we didn't go all the way?" A faint blush spread over his cheeks as he spoke. "I-I feel kind of tired."

Notwithstanding the seemingly innocent appeal, Asami narrowed his eyes at the photographer.

"What's going on?"

"N-Nothing." Akihito retorted, despite the fact that the blush tinting his cheeks actually managed to deepen as he added; "I'm just tired tonight, that's all."

"That's what you said yesterday..."

"W-Well, I was tired yesterday too!" The photographer defended himself.

"I see... And the night before yesterday?" Asami inquired; his arms now crossed in front of his chest.

"Ah... I had a headache that night, remember?"

"You sure have been having a lot of those lately, haven't you?"

"Yeah...so?" The younger man said defiantly.

Asami huffed, shaking his head. "Do you think I was born yesterday, Akihito?"

His lover didn't answer the question; instead choosing to direct his gaze towards the floorboards in front of the sofa.

"Come on, spit it out. What's the matter with you?" 

Upon reflection, Asami supposed that the tone with which he uttered the question wasn't exactly the most pacifying one, nor that his choice of words truly paid any justice to the genuine concern he was beginning to feel on account of Akihito's odd behavior, but he had to admit, that it still startled just how all of the sudden and without a hint of foreboding, the photographer jumped to his feet in front of him, absolutely fuming at something or someone,... most likely Asami himself.

"I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me! Stop meddling in my life for a change, will you?" Akihito replied hotly, before exiting the room stark naked, not even bothering to collect his discarded clothes from the floor.

 _Well, that escalated quickly_ , Asami thought, raising an eyebrow at the younger man's retreating form.

* * *

Five minutes later Asami was knocking at the photographer's bathroom door, where the latter had sought both refuge and solace.

"Akihito?" Asami called out.

Nothing but silence greeted him from the other side of the closed door though.

He tried his luck with the doorknob, but found that the door had been locked from the inside.

"Akihito." He called once again. 

"Go away!"

"Akihito, let me in. I want to talk to you."

"I'm inside a _bathroom_ , if you haven't noticed!"

Asami huffed, willing his patience not too leave him too soon. "I'm aware of that. Now let me in." The business man repeated, trying the doorknob one more time.

"Would you mind giving me some privacy?! I'm peeing!"

"So what?" Asami snickered. "I had you inside my mouth not even 10 minutes ago. Now all of a sudden you're shy around me?"

He was pretty sure Akihito cursed at him then, although the sound of the toilet being flushed muffled most of the swearing.

"Akihito! Open the god damned door, or I'll shoot the lock down."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I've done it before, haven't I?"

Scenes from a different night months before, featuring a different locked door inside the penthouse flashed through Asami's head, and judging by the silence that suddenly fell inside the bathroom, the business man had a feeling that the same images were running through his lover's too. 

"Akihito! Last warning!" He threatened.

This time, the photographer's retort was swift in coming.

"Alright, already! _Geez_ , you're so annoying sometimes!"

Akihito's angry words were interrupted by the sound of a key being turned in its lock.

A few seconds later, the tiniest gap opened between the door and its frame, and Akihito's face peeked through it, looking thoroughly unamused. 

"Mind if I come in?" Asami asked; arms still crossed in front of his chest; frankly still unsure of what to make of his lover's most recent 'tantrum'. 

Akihito shrugged at the request, widening the gap enough so that Asami could pass through it.

"It's _your_ house." He replied flatly.

The older man moved into the well-lit bathroom, whilst Akihito leaned against the lavatory, facing him. 

Both stared at each other in silence for a few moments; Akihito still very much as naked as before.

"Now do you mind telling me what's going on with you?" Asami eventually asked, breaking the tense ambiance between them.

Akihito replied by twitching his nose; his gaze moving away from Asami.

"It's personal..." He said in a low voice, looking somewhat uncomfortable again.

The other man's confusion only managed to increase. "Why don't you tell me either way? Maybe I can help." He offered, hoping his tone was soothing enough to encourage the photographer to open up to him.

The latter bit his lower lip, and for a few seconds it seemed as though he was going to refuse to add anything else on the subject, but just as Asami was about to press him further, the young man mumbled:

"I-It hurts..."

"Hm?" Asami frowned. "What do you mean 'It hurts'? What are you talking about?"

The same blush as before appeared on the photographer's cheeks, and he started fidgeting again.

"W-When we... go at it..." He added quietly. "It hurts... more than usual".

A sudden wave of understanding washed over the older man.

"Do you mean,... just now in the living room, did I hurt you?"

"No!" Akihito immediately assured him. "That was fine! I enjoyed that. Really, I did!" He added with a shy smile, but then: "I-It's not the front that hurts... I-It's the back."

"...Oh." Was the only thing Asami came up with to say, as he finally understood the younger man's predicament.

"For how long has it been hurting?"

"...A few days now."

"I see... Is that why you have been avoiding sex then?"

Akihito nodded; his face by now the same hue as that of a ripe tomato.

Asami coughed to clear his throat. "So what has your doctor said about it?"

The photographer's eyes widened at the question.

"You _have_ seen a doctor about it, right?" The business man pressed.

"Huh, well... I was kind of hoping the pain would go away on its own, if I gave it a rest for a week, or two,... or a month,... or two."

Asami snickered at the plan. "Bend over."

"H-Huh??!" Akihito stammered, caught off guard.

"Bend over the sink. I want to see how it looks like."

"I-I refuse!"

"Would you prefer it if I were to drag you to the hospital right now so that a complete stranger can look at it instead?"

The horrified look that fell over Akihito's face was nothing short of comical, forcing Asami to make use of his best poker face technique just to keep himself from cracking down and laughing at that moment.

"Y-You wouldn't do that to me!" The younger man muttered hesitantly.

"Try me, and you'll see. Now bend over."

Akihito gulped, but nodded quietly in return, turning round towards the sink and leaning forward, so that his backside was in full view of Asami.

It wasn't long before he felt the other man's fingers probing where they shouldn't.

"Ouch! Watch it, will you?" The photographer protested, looking over his shoulder at the older man.

Asami's sudden frown didn't escape his notice. "It looks pretty red and swollen." The older man announced.

"I could have told you that myself, you know?!" Akihito said; cheeks impossibly red by now.

His lover ignored the remark though.

"Ouch!" Akihito yelped, feeling one of Asami's fingers pushing past his sore opening. "Stop that!"

"Does this hurt?"

" _Yes_ , damn it!!"

The finger was quickly removed. "Ok, you can stand up now." Asami said, amidst Akihito's cursing.

When the photographer turned round to face the older man, the latter was again staring at him with his arms across his chest.

"How long ago did you say that you have been in pain?" He asked calmly, but firmly.

"I told you already, for a few days now."

Asami seemed to weigh in the piece information for a few moments, but eventually sighed.

"You need to see a doctor about that, Akihito. It doesn't look like it's going to go away on its own."

"Forget about it! I'm _not_ seeing a doctor." Akihito retorted alarmed.

"Why on earth not?"

But the younger man didn't answer; instead he bit his lower lip, his feet fidgeting once again where he stood.

"Well...?"

"B-Because it's too embarrassing..."

The business man puffed. "And what's the alternative? Never using your ass for sex again?"

"I'm ok with that!" Akihito answered almost instantly, causing Asami to roll his eyes.

"I can call the hospital and schedule an appointment for you, you know? It's that easy."

"I won't show up." Akihito shrugged defiantly, but the older man smirked in return.

"You will if I drag there myself." He threatened, lowering his face so that it was at eye level with his lover.

The photographer gulped, but then all of a sudden he too smirked, as if an ingenious idea had just exploded inside his mind.

"Sure, that's what you're saying _now_ ," Akihito retorted with confidence, "but are you _really_ ok with me dropping my pants in front of a stranger and having them touch my ass?"

The great Asami Ryuichi was taken aback by the sudden visual. 

Akihito did have a point there, the business man mused.

"I'll schedule an appointment for you with my personal physician then. She's trustworthy." He announced. " _And_ , I just so happen to know that she'll be on duty tomorrow at Tokyo University Hospital. See how lucky you are, Akihito?" He finished with a smirk.

The photographer grumbled moodily. "I really hate you sometimes, you know?" 

"I'm sure you give it your best." Asami grinned, and before Akihito had a chance to unleash a wave of insults his way, he leaned further in, capturing the younger man's lips in a kiss that managed to silence the photographer long enough so that he actually forgot what it was he was about to say.

"W-What was that for all of sudden?" Akihito mumbled lightheaded, once the kiss ended.

"Well, your mouth doesn't hurt, does it?" The other man asked smugly, trapping the younger man between his arms against the lavatory.

Akihito snickered in return. "So what? Do you want to make me come just from kissing, now that my ass is off limits?"

Asami arched an eyebrow at the remark.

"Do you doubt that I can?" He asked, picking Akihito up on his arms, and making his way out of the bathroom and towards the penthouse's master suite.

Akihito huffed as he circled his legs around Asami's torso for better balance.

"Only you, Asami." He muttered, whilst shaking his head.

The sound of his lover's quiet chuckles soon brought a smile to his lips. 

* * *

**(The following day)**

The cell phone sprung to life on top of Akihito's work desk, yet the photographer chose to ignore it, his eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him.

"Say, Takaba?" His colleague Mitarai called out to him from the adjacent desk.

"What?"

"Your cell phone's been ringing all afternoon. Any chance you're going to pick up that damned thing anytime soon?"

"Nope." Was Akihito's deadpan answer.

"Aren't you the least bit curious to know why someone keeps trying to get in touch with you as if the world is about to end?"

"No." Akihito yawned, typing in a new search into Google.com. "Besides, I know who's trying to call me."

Something about his tone ended up giving Mitarai the wrong idea.

"Women troubles, I see." The older photographer chuckled. "Care for some advice? I've been around for longer than you, kid. I have truckloads of experience with women on my back. No doubt, I'll be able to help you." He boasted.

It took everything in Akihito not to roll his eyes at his colleague at that moment. "Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm confident I can handle it on my own."

Mitarai wasn't convinced though. However, just as he was about to add something else to the conversation, the news agency's Head popped out of his office, holding a phone in his hand.

"Hey, Takaba." The man called out, loud enough for his words to reach the office room where Akihito and Mitarai were doing online research on.

"Yes, boss?" Akihito readily answered.

"I have one Amano Yukio on the phone for you. He says he has some scoop on Minister Matsuoka's mistress."

Caught off guard, Akihito quickly crossed the distance that separated him from his boss's office, trying to remember, as he walked, if he even knew an Amano Yukio at all. 

"What did I tell you about giving the agency's land line number to informants?" The news agency's Head scowled, as soon as the photographer stopped in front of him. 

"Huh...sorry boss." Akihito bowed apologetically. "To be honest, I-I don't recall giving out the agency's number to any of my informants.

The older man shrugged unconcerned. "Well, Amano-san gave me the lowdown on the scoop just now. Sounds like juicy stuff." He cackled, satisfied. "But he says he will only disclose the details regarding the case to you. So here," The man added, handing Akihito the phone. "you can talk to him inside my office. I'm going to a meeting with the agency's higher-ups on the 8th floor."

"O-Oh, thank you, boss!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure you squeeze everything out of that Amano guy. I smell a front-page scoop!" The latter grinned, making his way down the corridor towards the elevators.

The photographer didn't lose any time. He walked inside his boss's office, closing the door behind him with a soft click. 

"Yes, Takaba Akihito here." He said against the phone's speaker. 

"Why aren't you picking up your cell phone?" A voice asked unexpectedly.

A voice Akihito knew all too well!

" _Asami_!!" Akihito exclaimed horrified. "Are you insane?! What possessed you to call my boss?!"

"You weren't picking up your cell phone." The business man retorted, as if impersonating someone as a means to get in touch with one's lover was the most natural thing in the world. 

"Do you want to get me in trouble?!"

"You hardly need my help for that, Akihito."

"What.Do.You.Bloody.Want?!"

"I'm downstairs waiting for you. Come on down."

"W-What?!" Akihito stammered in disbelief.

"I'm parked downstairs in front of your office building."

"Why?!!"

"What do you mean, 'why'? So I can drive you to your medical appointment, of course." Asami stated matter-of-factly. "It's in half an hour. Hurry up. We're bound to hit traffic in Shibuya."

Akihito was left so gob smacked, he could only mumble back incoherencies.

It wasn't long before he heard Asami sigh on the other side of the line. "Are you going to make me go upstairs and drag you down here?"

The photographer was short of blowing fire through his nostrils. "I hate you, Asami Ryuichi! I really, _really_ hate you right now." He hissed into the phone.

To his further outrage, he heard Asami laugh. "Sure you do." The man said. "You have _five_ minutes to come downstairs Akihito...or else." 

And before the younger man could reply to the threat/ warning he hung up, leaving the former to vent out his frustration alone inside his boss's office room.

* * *

Akihito slipped onto the passenger's seat of the Maserati GT Convertible as quickly as possible, placing his large backpack on his lap, whilst seemingly attempting to hide his face behind it at the same time.

"Good afternoon!" Asami greeted him from the driver's seat, an eyebrow raised at the scene. 

"Did you _have_ to bring the Maserati?" The photographer hissed.

The business man's frown deepened. "My apologies. Would you have preferred the limo instead?"

Akihito sunk deeper into his seat, ignoring the comment. "Would you mind driving away already? Everyone's staring at us!"

Asami looked around them, noticing that some of the passersby had stopped on the sidewalk, and were busy taking pictures of the silver Maserati with their cell phones. "They're not staring at _us_ , Akihito. They're staring at the car." He pointed out.

"Just _drive_ already!" 

Asami eventually acquiesced to the request with a poor concealed grin on his lips, pulling the car onto the busy road and thus putting an end to the photographer's chagrin. 

The latter only straightened up on his seat two blocks down the road though.

"You're awfully quiet." Asami noted as he turned towards downtown Shibuya. "Tough day at work?"

"No." Akihito replied quietly, absentmindedly playing with the straps from his backpack. "Work was ok, I guess."

The business man could pretty much tell he was nervous though. 

Taking advantage of the fact that the Maserati was caught up in heavy traffic, he reached an arm over to the passenger's seat to ruffle Akihito's hair. "Everything will be fine kid, don't worry. It's just a medical appointment." 

Akihito grumbled, but did not move away from the touch. "'It's just a medical appointment', he says!" The photographer mocked. "Sure, easy for you to say! You're not the one who's going to have his ass up in the air in half an hour for it to be poked at by someone you've never met... Geez, how am I even going to broach the subject with the doctor?" He panicked, covering his flushed face with his hands.

"You don't have to." Asami interjected, surprising him. "I already did that for you."

Akihito turned to look at the older man, clearly perplexed. "W-What?" He stammered, making the other man smile quietly at his comical distress.

"I already told Inoue-sama this morning over the phone that you're my lover, and that we got carried away one of these days during sex and that I ended up hurting you with BDSM gear, and that you're not healing as fast as you should."

Akihito stared at him wide-eyed. "You told her _that_?"

The older man shrugged. "Let's face it. That's probably what ended up causing your injury."

"You.Told.Your.Doctor.You.Used.BDSM.Gear.On.Me...?"

Asami took his eyes off of the road for a moment to look at the younger man. "Yes." He nodded. "Why wouldn't I? It's not like it's a lie."

Akihito hugged his backpack against his chest. "Oh god! I want to die!" He wailed, burying his face into it again.

"Don't be a crybaby, Akihito. You'll like Inoue-san." Asami said on a positive note. "She's quite the character."

The Maserati soon slowed to a stop. "We're here." The older man announced.

Akihito actually whimpered when he lifted his face from the backpack and the hospital's entrance came into view.

"I'll wait here for you." Asami said, but seeing as the photographer wasn't moving from his seat, he added: "Unless you want me to go in with you..."

The 'don't fuck with me' look Akihito gave him in reply though, caused him to chuckle instantly. "Fine, I'll stay in the car." Asami said.

The younger man gulped, looking towards the hospital again; his hand shaking as he reached for the door handle.

"Hey," Asami stopped him before he got out of the car, leaning towards him. " _Ganbatte_ , kid." The older man said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, _gambarimasu_." The photographer replied unamused.

* * *

Some forty minutes later, Akihito slipped back into the car; placing his backpack once more over his lap.

"Are you all done?" Asami asked as the younger man secured the seatbelt in place.

"Yep." Akihito nodded in reply. 

He didn't look distressed or panicky like he did before, which the business man took to be a positive sign.

"Do you need me to stop by a pharmacy on our way home?"

"Huh...What do you mean, 'on our way home'? Aren't you going back to the office after dropping me off at the penthouse?"

"Actually, I took the rest of the day off."

"Wow! Are _you_ ill by any chance?!"

The older man chuckled at Akihito's surprise. "Should I stop by a pharmacy then?" He asked again.

But the younger man shook his head in reply. 

"No need. I'm covered." He answered, lightly tapping his backpack's front pocket. "The hospital has a pharmacy. I stopped by it before leaving."

"Good." Asami nodded, turning on the engine, and driving the Maserati back onto the city roads.

In all honesty, the business man was dying to know what had been the result of the medical appointment, but he didn't want to force the information out of the photographer, lest the latter was still feeling self-conscious about it.

"You were right, by the way." Akihito broke through his musings unexpectedly. "Inoue-sama is a riot!" He added with a laugh, and then looking at Asami with a raised eyebrow, he added: "I'm kind of surprised she is your personal doctor, to be honest. She's nothing like you!"

The ghost of a smile appeared on Asami's lips at the remark. "I know, but she never sugarcoats anything. I appreciate that type of transparency in a person, especially if that person is in charge of my health."

A comfortable silence fell between them then.

"So...what did she say?" Asami asked moments later, unable to mask his concern for the other man any longer.

"Hm?”

"Is everything... ok with you?"

"Oh!" Akihito exclaimed, finally understanding the purpose of the original question. "Well, she said it's just a small tear." He shrugged. "It will heal."

"...I see." Asami said, secretly relieved. 

He turned his gaze back towards the road then, thus failing to notice the mischievous smile that graced the photographer's lips all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah, but she did mention I should avoid anal for at least 6 months." He announced with a laugh.

One which Asami instantly reciprocated. "Liar." 

"Ok fine. But she did say to give it at least a couple of weeks' rest. Just until I heal properly." 

Asami pondered on the piece of information for a moment, nodding at the end satisfied. "That's a more manageable timeline, I suppose."

When he looked towards the passenger's seat again, the photographer was busying himself with reading the prescription the doctor had given to him.

"I'm sorry." The words escaped his mouth before Asami had time to properly process them.

"Huh?" Akihito looked upwards, confused. "...What for?"

Now that the business man had started, there was really no point in leaving it half said, he supposed, so he went on: "For hurting you." He said genuinely. "...I should have been more careful."

The faintest blush tinted Akihito's cheeks upon hearing that. 

"Mm, it’s not like I asked you to stop." He said quietly, shrugging in an attempt to dismiss the importance of the situation. "To be honest, I didn't even notice I was getting hurt." He chuckled, feeling embarassed with himself.

But Asami shook his head in return. "Either way, I should have been more careful." He stated firmly. "...I know from experience just how much of a pain tears are to heal." He added, almost as an afterthought.

An afterthought that nevertheless did not escape the younger man's notice.

The latter lifted his gaze from the prescription again to look up at Asami. "What do you mean, you 'know from experience'? He asked, intrigued.

Asami looked as if he was suppressing a chuckle, but other than that, his features didn't betray what was on his mind at the time. "I just know." He shrugged ever so slightly. "Now drop the subject."

Not a chance of that happening though... 

Akihito quickly turned on his seat, forgetting all about his ailment for the moment.

"How could _you_ possibly know...?" 

All of a sudden he froze; a thought crossing his mind at lightning speed.

He gasped.

"A-Are you trying to tell me...? 

"I'm _not_ trying to tell you anything, Akihito." Asami retorted calmly, eyes still glued to the road ahead.

To his annoyance though, he heard Akihito gasp again. 

"Wow! I don't know what to say." Akihito exclaimed, staring at the older man's profile wide-eyed. "My entire world was just turned upside down." 

Asami huffed at his attitude. "Aren't you being a bit overdramatic? It's not _that_ big of a deal."

"To you, maybe." Akihito quipped, and then leaning towards the driver's seat, he fired: "When did it happen? How old were you? With whom? Did it happen more than once? Or were you just wanting to see what all the fuss was about?"

The business man arched an eyebrow at the sudden barrage of questions. "What makes you think I'll answer any of that?"

"Because you know I won't shut up until you do, of course." Akihito grinned contentedly, making Asami sigh tiredly.

"I should have asked Kirishima to drive you to the hospital instead." The latter confessed, being greated with laugther in return.

To add to the situation, the Maserati was forced to a halt by a red light at a busy intersection, leaving Asami no room to deflect Akihito's expectant stare.

He sighed tiredly, turning towards the photographer. "If I answer your questions now, do you promise never to raise the subject again?"

Akihito put on his most angelic look. "I swear!"

For a second, he had a feeling the business man didn't buy into his promise, but the latter eventually said: "Fine. You have until the traffic light turns green. After that, I don't want another peep about this story."

"Ok."

" _Ever_ again."

"Ok, _ok_!"

"The clock's ticking Akihito..."

"Huh... so how old were you?"

"18."

"Who was it with?"

Asami shrugged. "Some guy. I don't remember his name."

"Younger or older than you?"

"Older."

"By how much?"

"10 years, give or take."

"Wow, that's one hell of an age gap! Wasn't he too old for you?"

The business man arched an eyebrow at the question. "May I remind you there's a twelve year age gap between the two of us, Akihito? Do you think _I_ am too old for _you_?"

"Huh, shut up! I'm the one asking the questions here."

"Oh, _gomen_."

"So,... was that guy your boyfriend at the time?"

Akihito took the business man's subsequent snicker as a 'no' to that question.

"How long were the two of you together?"

"...A few weeks, if my memory doesn't fail me."

"And...And did you...for him... I mean...?"

Asami laughed at Akihito's sudden embarrassed look. "Did I bottom for him every time? Is that what you're trying to ask me, Akihito?"

"Huh, yeah...So...did you?"

"Not every time."

"And... did you enjoy it when you did?"

"It wasn't bad, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy being the one on top more."

"So how did you get hurt?"

"Thanks to a BDSM session gone wrong. That guy was the one who introduced me to the art of BDSM in the first place." Asami confessed. "But he wasn't very skillful, I must admit. Although when it comes to BDSM, even a connoisseur, if not careful enough, can harm a person. Exhibit A being your asshole at the moment."

"Oh, is that what happened to you too?"

"Yes. Although in my case it resulted in a 2 inch muscle tear, that made me curse out loud for a whole month every time I had to use the bathroom, and which resulted in the timely end of my meaningless relationship with the guy. End of story, I’m afraid."

"And you... never again...?"

Asami chuckled once more at the sight of Akihito's flushed cheeks. "No, I never once bottomed for anyone else after that." He answered.

"And...do you think there's a chance you ever will again?"

Asami raised an eyebrow at the younger man's unexpected question.

"Care to elaborate on that last question Takaba Akihito?" He said in a low voice, leaning towards the photographer.

"Oh, I think you know how to read between the lines." Akihito smirked, enjoying the feel of having surprised the other man.

When Asami didn't answer, but instead smirked back at him, the photographer went on:

"The light is still red, you know. I'm entitled to an answer." 

"Are you?" Asami quipped, swiftly closing the distance still separating them and silencing the photographer with a kiss on the lips.

A kiss which ended only when the cars waiting in line behind the Maserati suddenly started honking their horns in unison.

"What do you know? The light's turned green. _And_ we're holding up the traffic. Better get moving along." Asami informed coolly, straightening his back on his seat and leaving a disgruntled Akihito on the passenger's seat.

"Hey!" The younger man immediately protested. "You didn't answer me!"

Asami took one hand off the stirring wheel to ruffle Akihito's hair once again. "It's 100 years too soon for that idea to even be crossing your mind, brat." 

His conceited smug caused the photographer to stick his tongue out at him.

"Party pooper!" The younger man exclaimed.

The two lovers went on bickering with each other in much the same way all the way back home.


End file.
